Rose in The Ashes
by Rose7031
Summary: My life has been a living hell ever since she set foot in my home.
1. Chapter 1

That Bitch Tasha came in here after mom was out of the picture and married my dad. My name is Rose my Mom became the mistress to King Szelsky who breezed through town 3 years ago. We are bakers for our village in Turkey ruled by King Zeklos. I am 19 and spend most of my time in the barkery to escape Tasha's harsh hand. She is strict about everything down to the way my hair looks and she is the not the type to hesitate when having an opportunity to give me a beating. Once I got a beating for being on second late for dinner because I was doing something she asked me to do. Tomorrow the prince of Russia is coming through he is 20 and so is prince Zeklos they will be coming through town together.

The Next Day

I went to the pond to wash the cloths for Tasha when I heard prince Zeklos and another voice speaking. I panicked and just tried to wash faster but my dress got all muddy I was sure to get a beating for basically ruining my dress I couldn't help keep in the violent sobs that escaped my mouth.

Dimitris pov

I heard a sob or more like sobbing coming from the river Ivan heard it too and we raced out to the river to find a muddy girl washing cloths. " What's wrong miss" Ivan calls out she turns and stares wide eyed at us and the all the sudden the slippery slope gives beneath her and she topples into the river but never comes up.

 **I don't own anything but the plot and some of my own charecters later in the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I felt the slope give out from under me. I toppled into the river. I stayed under the water hopping they'd leave me to die but after a few minutes I was pulled from the water. I sputter coughing up water. "Are you okay?" a voice asks.

"Dimitri you dumbass how do you think she feels she nearly drowned!" another voice yells.

"Ivan I was just being polite unlike you cursing in front of a lady!" the first voice yells out.

"Rose!" I hear Tasha yell.

I shoot up and mutter "Shit shit shit!" The prince just stairs gaping at his friend.

"She gets to Dimitri why can't I." he wines and prince Dimitri gives him a stern look.

"Rose!" Tasha calls out again. I get up looking around panicked.

"Why did you save me why didn't you leave" I say desperately.

Dimitris pov

"Why did you save me why didn't you leave" she says desperately. I stare at her shocked "Wh-wh-what" I stutter. She looks so desperate and so scared why. She starts sobbing "Yes leave me to die I don't want to leave in this hell hole!"

"Oooo Ooo we could take you with us!" Ivan says all giddy.

"REALY!" she yells excited life filling her eyes.

"Yeah let's move out." he says as we head to the woods.

-At The Castle-

"Son who is this?" Ivan's mother asks. We had gotten to know Rose on the trip here. She was really sweet but rebelouse I have a crush on her alittle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This is Rose," Ivan tells his mother.

"Well where is Rose from?" she asks.

"Town" he replies. Rose looks scared waiting for her reply so I lay a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Why is she drenched?"

"We accidentally scared her down bye the river and the slope she was on gave out," he says.

"Well let's get her some dry garments." she says taking Roses hand and leading her away. Moments later Rose comes out dressed as a true prince followed closely by Ivan's mother.

"Thank you for letting me borrow such a nice dress," Rose says.

"Oh dear no need to thank me and it's yours to keep it looks so much better on you." she replies.

"I could not possibly take this why it is worth more than everything I have ever owned," Rose says quickly. We all stare at her in shock "But dear please take it as a gift." she says.

"But.."

"No buts you are keeping the dress and that is final" Rose just nods.

"DIMITRI!" I hear Tasha yell "have you seen that whore who lives…...Rose there you are"

Tasha stalks up and grabs Roses forearm….

please review


	4. the real chapter 4

Thank you

to Guest who said

wait, I completely understand where you're coming from. 150,000%

but, I have found a way to keep doing the things I love, and keeping my act together.

you are an outstanding writer, and if this is what you love to do I say that you should keep doing it.

talk to your father and try to get him to see your side. it would be very upsetting to see good talent go to waist.

I wish you luck on everything you do,

and God bless you.

And to Wee Auntie who said

Do not Give up on this story! I just got to read what you posted and love it! Who gives a rip how long the chapters are. Please don't give up as long you try your hardest in life you will succeed in everything. Turn to those that support you and you will spar above others.

And to everyone else who likes my writing I read the comment that comment when I was having a tiny mental break down from what was happening in my life so I am going to keep writing but I don't know how frequent my updates will be or how long my chapters will be so please be patient with me.

Rose starts to plant her feet in the ground but the shoes she has on make her slip and fall on her but. "Rose get up now do you know much trouble you are in for running off like that you will get no dinner and extra beatings," she growls, "is that understood?"

"But Tasha you didn't feed me anything all week for making the wrong version of the bread." I hear a round of gasps on my own. "Tasha I believe that is enough you will leave at once without Rose." I hear the queen announce.

"Your majesty please don't let that whore lie to you I assure you she has eaten all week." Tasha tells her.

"Well Natasha I saw this poor girl with only undergarments and I could see her ribs so I know you are lying please leave," she says.

"She is under my reign as the Madam of the household." Tasha bites back.

" And I am your Queen and you are under my reign you will leave or the guards will escort you out." she says and Tasha turns and stomps out.

2 reviews for a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everyone for your lovely reviews and just to clear up this is not Oleana but Ivan's mom but I can see why some may say that.

" Dear let us get you some food for you." she tells Rose.

"I'll go inform the cook Mother." Ivan says and I walk with him after we inform the cook we hear a ear piercing scream me and Ivan sprint off in the direction of the scream. We race to see Rose on the bathroom floor with a cloaked figure standing over her with a knife I got to grab him but he races out the kingdom before we can catch him . I race back to the bathroom and grab Rose before heading to Ivan and the horses to ride into town

1 hour later

The doctor comes out. "How is she?" I ask.

"Rosemarie will be fine she needs to be on bed rest for the next two weeks she heals pretty fast for everything she has been through." she says a sad look on her face.

"What has she been through?" Ivan asks.

"A lot," she sighs and we nod she then gives us the okay to take her back to the castle.

2 weeks later

These last 2 weeks were filled with Rose waking up screaming and me calming her down. "Can I get up now?" she asks for the hundredth time today.

"Yes," I say and Rose jumps out of bed to start to slip. I catch her with ease and set her on the bed again and she scowls at me. "You have to be caref…." we hear gunshots ring through the corridor. "Stay here and hide in the closet and don't come out till I get you." I tell her and she goes into the closet. I go scout out the corridor to see a dead servant that looks a hell of a lot like Rose with a bullet hole in her skull. Ivan and his mother race in with 20 guards. "Rose," she gasps and and starts sobbing. "No it isn't Rose, Margaret it is a servant who was mistaken as Rose." I tell her and she nods still crying for the loss of this young girl's life the guards take her body out to bury her in the garden where she believes they will live through the flowers. "I have to go get Rose" I say excusing myself to her chambers. Once I get there I head straight to the closet and open the door to find it empty I start to panic "Rose where are you?" I yell.

"Calm down Comrade I had to pee." she says as comes out of the bathroom. I pull her into a hug and tell her to never scare me like that again. " Rose I am going to talk to the queen about you coming to live with me in Russia because there was another attempt on your life that killed a servant that could have been you if you didn't see her eye color." I tell her and she nods.

Later that Day

"Rose we are leaving tomorrow for Russia." I tell her in a stern voice.

"Yes sir," she says with mock salute giggling.

"Don't ever do that again," I say laughing.

"Ey-Ey caption," she says and I just shake my head.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Once packed we head to the carriage. "Dimitri what if your family does not like me and kicks me out" Rose says fear in her eyes as we set off. I almost laugh at the thought of Mama kicking her out she wouldn't kick a mouse out. I must have laughed because seconds later Rose hits my arm with a surprising force. "Rose they would never kick you out." I tell her and she nods. "Rose that hit was surprisingly strong why did you let Tasha beat you when you could have fought back?" I ask.

"I did the first time but then she did something I will never forget." She says her eyes glazed over.

"What happened?" I questioned and Rose does not respond, "Rose Roza." I try nothing what did Natasha do to this poor girl. I reach out to lay a hand on Rozas shoulder but she flinches back.

"Leave me alone." she yells as tears fall down her face, "Please do not do this to me you were my friend." This was bad what Tasha did left a mark on Rose.

"Rose snap out of it," I yell pulling her struggling form close, "Roza you are safe it is me Dimitri"

Her struggling stops and she sags against my chest I can feel her tears soak my blouse.

"I am sorry for ruining your blouse." she whispers into my chest.

"It is just a blouse Roza no need to be sorry" I say as I smooth her hair down. We sit in that position for hours till Roza falls asleep.

I put her sleeping form onto the opposite bench and let my thought wonder to what happened to my poor sweet Roza shit she is not yours Dimitri. The carriage stops and I know it is because we have reached the dock. I try to wake Roza but she will not budge. I have a ships-man help me with the bags so I can take rose to her quarters. After everything is settled I thank the man and give him thirty gold coins which he tries to return but I make sure the takes it all.

I tell him that everyone deserves respect and a reward for their actions no matter how small.


	7. Chapter 7

**Im Back sorry for being gone so long but here is a new chapter for you all**

I went to check on Rose she was tossing and turning. I gently shook her to wake her up but instead she flinched back. I called her name but she didn't respond so I shook her and called her name. Rose moaned but got up and looked around at her surroundings "Where are we" she asks groggily.

"On a ship to Russia remember." I tell her. She just nods and yawns at me rolling back over. "Rose you need to get up" I whisper, "you can't sleep the whole trip." She nods again cuddling closer to the bed. I get a great idea and start to tickle her she giggles and giggles "Stop* _giggle_ *I can't* _giggle_ *breath" she yells and I chuckle before letting her go. "Why can't I sleep?" she asks.

"It is a short trip and the scenery on the way is beautiful and I want you to experience that" I say but in all honesty I want to spend time with her. Rose rolls her eyes "Really I want to sleep please." she pouts and I cave.

"Ok fine" I sigh and her face lights up as she pulls me into a hug.

-4 hours later-

Rose Pov

I'm in total bliss the rocking of the ship sooths me but the a hand shakes my shoulder and I swat at it "Rose we're here" a voice says and begrudgingly sit up wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm awake." I yawn and go to stand up only to tumble over. I hear a chuckle and glare at it's owner. "Come on I'll help you off." Dimitri says to me. Once we are off the ship we climb into a carriage and continue our trip in silence. By the time we got there I was shaking "Rose calm down it's ok" Dimitri says trying to sooth me. We reach the gates and I am kinda okay but at the same time not.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Im back kinda. I feel like a bitch for not updating or writing longer chapters my life has been total chaos and I have lost all interest in writing. I'm so sorry for everyone who want to know how this story ends but I don't think I will get to finish it. I'm working on getting back on track with my life and trying to gain back my interest in anything but it's taking a long time but if I never gain back my interest in writing I will let you guys know and put it up for adoption I'm really sorry.


End file.
